Spectre
CE Medium (Undead Type; Incorporeal Subtype) Init +2; Senses Darkvision 60 ft., Sense Motive +8,Listen +12, Search +10, Spot +12 ----- AC 13, touch 13, flat-footed 11 (+2 Dex, +1 deflection) hp 32 (5d12 HD); Immune Cold Fort +1, Ref +3, Will +4, +2 turn resistance Weakness Can be turned ----- Spd 40 ft. (8 squares); Fly (Good) Melee * Incorporeal touch +3 melee (1d6 Str) Base Atk +2; Grp +10 Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. ----- Abilities Str --, Dex 16, Con --, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 15 SQ daylight powerlessness, incorporeal traits, undead traits, unnatural aura Feats Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative Skills Diplomacy +6, Hide +11, Intimidate +10, Survival +2 (+4 following tracks) ----- Wraiths are incorporeal creatures born of evil and darkness. In some cases, the grim silhouette of a wraith might appear armored or outfitted with weapons. This appearance does not affect the creature’s AC or combat abilities but only reflects the shape it had in life. A wraith is about as tall as a human. Since it is incorporeal, it is weightless. Wraiths speak Common and Infernal. Combat Unnatural Aura (Su) Animals, whether wild or domesticated, can sense the unnatural presence of a wraith at a distance of 30 feet. They will not willingly approach nearer than that and panic if forced to do so; they remain panicked as long as they are within that range. Daylight Powerlessness (Ex) Wraiths are utterly powerless in natural sunlight (not merely a daylight spell) and flee from it. Constitution Drain (Su) Living creatures hit by a wraith’s incorporeal touch attack must succeed on a DC 14 Fortitude save or take 1d6 points of Constitution drain. The save DC is Charisma-based. On each such successful attack, the wraith gains 5 temporary hit points. Create Spawn (Su) Any humanoid slain by a wraith becomes a wraith in 1d4 rounds. Its body remains intact and inanimate, but its spirit is torn free from its corpse and transformed. Spawn are under the command of the wraith that created them and remain enslaved until its death. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. ---- Spectre Size/Type: Medium Undead (Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 7d12 (45 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 80 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 15 (+3 Dex, +2 deflection), touch 15, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/— Attack: Incorporeal touch +6 melee (1d8 plus energy drain) Full Attack: Incorporeal touch +6 melee (1d8 plus energy drain) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, create spawn Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., incorporeal traits, +2 turn resistance, sunlight powerlessness, undead traits, unnatural aura Saves: Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +7 Abilities: Str Ø, Dex 16, Con Ø, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 15 Skills: Hide +13, Intimidate +12, Knowledge (religion) +12, Listen +14, Search +12, Spot +14, Survival +2 (+4 following tracks) Feats: Alertness, Blind-Fight, Improved Initiative Environment: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary, gang (2-4), or swarm (6-11) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 8-14 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — A spectre looks much as it did in life and can be easily recognized by those who knew the individual or have seen the individual’s face in a painting or a drawing. In many cases, the evidence of a violent death is visible on its body. A spectre is roughly human-sized and is weightless. Combat In close combat a spectre attacks with its numbing, life-draining touch. It makes full use of its incorporeal nature, moving through walls, ceilings, and floors as it attacks. Energy Drain (Su) Living creatures hit by a spectre’s incorporeal touch attack gain two negative levels. The DC is 15 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. The save DC is Charisma-based. For each such negative level bestowed, the spectre gains 5 temporary hit points. Create Spawn (Su) Any humanoid slain by a spectre becomes a spectre in 1d4 rounds. Spawn are under the command of the spectre that created them and remain enslaved until its death. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. Unnatural Aura (Su) Animals, whether wild or domesticated, can sense the unnatural presence of a spectre at a distance of 30 feet. They do not willingly approach nearer than that and panic if forced to do so; they remain panicked as long as they are within that range. Sunlight Powerlessness (Ex) Spectres are powerless in natural sunlight (not merely a daylight spell) and flee from it. A spectre caught in sunlight cannot attack and can take only a single move action or standard action in a round. Return to Abandoned Category:Monster (d20)